


A Meeting

by musikurt



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint wasn't sure if the invitation was real, but the small chance that it was meant he couldn't afford to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



Flint had spent the last two days watching the appointed alley behind the inn from his third-story window. He'd arrived early because there was a part of him that didn't trust the author of the letter he received. He wanted nothing more than to believe it was true, but that was his heart--something at least a few people would claim he didn't have--and not his head. But if there was even a chance that the author was who he said he was, Flint knew he needed to be here; he could not miss this opportunity.

But he was never one wander blindly into what could so easily be a trap. So he figured he would spend some time watching. He scoped out the area before he took to his room, and since then had been watching, taking periodic naps throughout the day. If this was a trap, certainly he would spot a sign before he walked into it.

Glancing up at the setting sun, he knew he only had a few minutes until the time listed in the letter. He knew better than to be too early; the anticipation might cause him to let his guard down, and he wouldn't be able to react until it was too late. He double-checked the knives he'd hidden in his boot and up his sleeve, and left his room, heading down the stairs and out into the street. He understood the timing--there would be less people around later in the day--though he did wish there would a bit more light when he walked into this.

The buildings around the alleyway obscured most of the remaining sunlight, so the alley was darker than he'd expected. That didn't stop him from seeing a figure down at the other end. Flint approach with caution, doing his best to curb any feelings of hope that might overcome him. He considered calling out to see if he was coming up on the man he was here to meet, but then thought better of it; there were weapons that could be used on him from a distance, and he had no projectiles on his person to be able to return fire.

Just as Flint came within a few steps of him, the man turned to face him. Flint's sleeve-knife was at the ready; he could have it out in a fraction of a second. He hoped he would need to use it. And when the light hit the other man's face, Flint almost fell over. This was the reason he was here, yet a part of him was screaming that this couldn't be. It was impossible.

"T-- Thomas?" Flint resisted the urge to embrace the man who bore a striking resemblance to his friend. This could still be some kind of trick, and he had no idea who could be watching them. His surveillance over the past two days served as a strong reminder that there were many vantage points with a clear view of this space. 

Thomas smiled at him. "James." And in that moment, all doubts faded. Flint closed the gap between them and pulled Thomas into his arms. "I've missed you," Thomas muttered before leaning back to look Flint in the eyes. "I've missed you so much." He kissed Flint, who wasn't expecting it at first, but immediately kissed back. Any concerns about people seeing were gone as quickly as they came.

"How?" Flint asked. "I don't--"

Thomas put a finger to his lips. "All in good time. Can we not just have a moment."

Flint nodded, looking Thomas up and down, still trying to process this incredibly surreal situation. "Your letter said you wouldn't have much time--"

"I don't. I will be leaving this island in the morning. And before you ask, I can't tell you where I'm going."

"I... I still don't understand."

"My father still thinks I'm dead. Well, everyone does." Thomas shrugged and then smiled. "But at least you know the truth now."

Flint nodded, but couldn't bring himself to smile back. He was overjoyed that Thomas was standing in front of him, but he didn't like knowing that he wouldn't be seeing him for long. "How did you do it?"

"There's a group of people. I can't tell you much more than that. Very underground. I allied with them, gave them access to a few of the people who hadn't cut ties after everything with my father, and handed over the bulk of the assets I still had a my disposal. In exchange, they helped me stage some things and sneaked me out before it was too late. They moved me to a remote island, and I've continued moving periodically just to make sure there was no trail."

Flint reached up and touched Thomas's face. "And now you're here..."

"For today. I worked very hard for them to let me tell you. They're still rather cross about my insistence. It's only because they're moving me again in the morning, and because they were certain no one from home even suspects I'm still alive, that they allowed me to arrange this meeting."

"So this is all we have? I don't know that I can accept that." Flint felt his sudden happiness quickly overshadowed by anger. "What sense is knowing you're alive if you're still dead to me."

"Because it means 'someday' exists. And maybe when you're ready to give up the sea, you can come be with me, wherever I am. I can't live the life of a pirate, but I doubt you're ready to live anything but."

Flint knew Thomas had a point, so he halted his instinct to tell Thomas he was wrong. He held back from saying he could live the rest of his life on land; as much as I longed to be with the man standing in front of him, he knew better than to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. "So, this is it then? A brief hello and goodbye in some dark alley, and then you're gone again, with no guarantee we'll see each other again." Flint wanted to curse himself for suddenly feeling so emotional. It was unlike him, but these were definitely extraordinary circumstances.

"Well, it doesn't have to be. I did say I was leaving in the morning, and I'm guessing you still have that room for another night? The one with the window you've been standing in the past few days."

Flint shook his head and smiled. "You could have led with that suggestion." He threw an arm around Thomas and the two started back down the alley toward the inn. "We've much catching up to do and are going to need all the time we can get."


End file.
